I Should've Never Let You Go -- Julexis NYE
by bluemoonbabe
Summary: This is what I think should have happened at the New Year's Eve Metro Court Party.
1. Chapter 1

I Should Have Never Let You Go

There's soft, poignant jazz music playing in the background. The night was young, but all attendees of the Metro Court's New Year's Eve party were all but eager to leave as soon as possible. The party's attendees consisted of a group of victims of painful love; those who mourned love unrequited, those who mourned love extinguished and those who mourned love forbidden. The most downcast of the individuals at the party were Julian Jerome and Alexis Davis, who stole glances at each other only to have their hearts beat excruciatingly in their chests.

Alexis had attended the party with Ned, who she loved dearly as a friend, but nothing more. The man she never stopped dreaming of, the man who had captured her heart and refused to let it go—was Julian. He had always been her end game, the man she could not imagine spending the rest of her life without. But then, as with all good things, there was a bad side to what they had once shared. Their relationship had been based on a heap of lies, which only grew to obscene proportions as their relationship had progressed. She had given him every chance to tell her the truth, begged him on her knees, lost her dignity when she trusted him and walked out with a heaving heart when he failed her… He had failed her, but also, she had failed him when he had finally admitted to every lie and told her the truth—he spilled his heart out to her, for her, and she only ran away from him, closing the door of their relationship behind her. She ran out, when he finally came through for her, because she could not accept the atrocities he had committed. She went back on her promise, telling him that there would be a chance for them if he told her the truth, but he had told her too late. In her mind, there was no way to reverse what he had done.

Ric Lansing's alleged death was caused by Julian's lie told to Anna Devane. It didn't matter that Ric was put into the witness protection program and that he ended up alive in the end, because the heartbreak that Molly had experienced, the river of tears she had cried, the pain she had felt—all of that could not be turned around so that they had never happened, unlike Ric's death. Lying about Ric wasn't something that Alexis was supposed to forgive Julian for. She felt it was so wrong to forgive Julian, though part of her had already started to, when he was still drenched in blood from working in the mob. But why, in the deepest caverns of her heart, had she already forgiven him then? His motives had been correct; he had lied to protect his family from his boss. Though he had made terrible decisions, they were all made because of the sheer love that he felt for his family.

Julian spotted Alexis talking to Ned and felt in instant pang of jealousy, or more so an onslaught of jealousy hit him. He gripped his drink tighter in his hand. Olivia was next to him, obviously as unhappy with the situation as he was. "You know, I think I'm going to vomit," Julian utters harshly. "And it looks like you're about to vomit yourself."

"Sadly," Olivia concedes.

"I don't think that I've ever been this unhappy in my entire life… This lost," Julian began to spill his heart out to Olivia, only because he knew that she was feeling the same torture, the same agony that he was feeling. "This is all just so fucked up."

"What I don't understand is why they had to come here. Couldn't they have just had their fun at the Quartermaine mansion or something instead of torture us here?"

Julian chuckled, "It a favorite game of theirs. Ted loves to piss me off and Alexis loves to make me jealous," Julian took another sip of his bourbon, "But I'm not having any fun with it tonight. It's gone on too long. It's no longer some game for me; now it's become serious, and I intend on someday prying her away from that blow dried preppy."

Olivia slapped his arm, "Don't call Ned that!"

"You're hopelessly in love with him. It's kind of pitiful." in Julian looked over to Alexis and noticed something about her; a certain air of jealousy was around her—something he had never seen before. "But who am I to talk? I'm just some heartless mobster turned schmaltzy poor-excuse of a bad boy because of a woman who leaves me every five seconds."

"Well, at least with a few more drinks we'll both start feelings better."

"I had three before I even got here. I don't think alcohol is going to be the answer this time around."

"But that's not going to stop you from drinking yourself into a coma is it?"  
>"Nothing will," Julian uttered lowly as he downed the rest of his drink.<p>

Julian felt his heart make an attempt to crawl out of his chest as Ned and Alexis talk, hugged and kissed. He wanted to maul Ned's face off, to render him nonexistent. Alexis was so willingly using him, giving him her body, as a poor attempt at getting over Julian, and knowing this only made Julian pine for Alexis even more. He was well aware of how much she loved him, but even more aware of how she forced herself to not be with him. And it was this painful awareness that caused him to find company in liquor that night. Though the drinks didn't warm him in bed at night, they at least numbed him a bit.

Ned flashed a keycard in from of Alexis' eyes, and Julian hadn't failed to notice it. Ned had acted like he was a saint for the longest time, but now his true colors had become to show—and he was a pompous preppy, one that intended on taking Alexis no matter what state of pain she was in. He was sickened by the fact that Alexis allowed Ned to act like he had won the prize at the fair, parading around with it on his arm so blatantly.

"There's so much negative energy around you," Olivia intoned as she walked back to Julian after having made a round around the Metro Court.

"Oh, I thought I was just a beacon of sunshine and happiness," Julian sneered sardonically.

"You know, if it weren't for the fact that I've seen you drink a few drinks already, I wouldn't even think that you're drunk."

"Alcohol is the broken man's water."

Olivia sat down next to Julian, putting her hand on top of his. "Maybe you should slow down," she bent over and placed her lips at his ear, "I wouldn't want you to pass out on the floor and have to pick you up afterwards."

"You know, trying to make Ned jealous won't work. The man is under the delusion that Alexis loves him like she had years ago."

Olivia pouted, "Absolutely no reaction from Ned whatsoever?"

Julian shook his head, "I really don't want to make Alexis jealous tonight, Olivia. So maybe you should find another way to get Ned back."

"I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable."

"Just bring me another drink and you'll be forgiven." Olivia went around the counter and Julian's turned his chair to face her. She poured him another drink and bent over, resting her face on her hands and looked at him. Julian chuckled, "You're still doing it."

"Yeah, but you're playing along."

He moved her hair out of her face and behind her ear with his hands, "I'm drunk. I have no idea what I'm doing right now."

Olivia giggled and bit her lip as she glanced at the counter for a second, then back at him. "They're ruining our New Year's Eve. Why shouldn't we ruin theirs?"

"Because it's cruel."

"You like cruel."

"Oh," Julian smiled broadly as he slid his finger across her cheek, "I love cruel."

Alexis stepped away from Ned in order to watch what was going on from the other side of the room. She couldn't believe her eyes; Julian and Olivia were getting far too close to each other. Her heart was breaking all over again. She knew that she had hurt both him and her by walk away from him, by letting him go completely, and she had regretted it, but now it was made infinitely worse because Julian was flaunting his new found freedom with Olivia.

"Is there something wrong?" Ned asked Alexis, placing his hand on her shoulder ad squeezing it lightly.

Julian looked over to her for a moment. "No, nothing," she said as she bent in to kiss him, burying her hands in his hair. But when they parted, she was disappointed to see no reaction from Julian whatsoever. He seemed absorbed in Olivia. "I'm sorry; I just seem to have—"

"Lost yourself? It's okay, Alexis."

Alexis sighed, smiling weakly. "Would you care to dance, Ned?"

Ned took her to the dance floor happily. He made sure that there was no space between them as they danced, swaying from side to side as the melancholy music played. Alexis had felt uncomfortable and put a small space between them quickly, which saddened Ned. However, Alexis' pure misery had escaped him. He was oblivious to the fact that as Alexis watched Julian and Olivia that her heart was shattering into sharp shards that poked at her chest. She placed a quick peck on Ned's lips, still trying to make sure that he would be stuck on her. If Julian was going to move on now too, she had nothing to hold on but Ned whom she didn't love like she had Julian. She pined for Julian, but she feared it was now too late to have him back.

"You want to dance, Olivia?"

She scoffed at first, thinking that he was only joking, but when she looked at him she could tell he was being extremely serious. "Why not?"

They made their way to the dance floor, one of the last to do so. Julian had left a defined space between them, respecting the fact that they were only two lost souls keeping each other distracted from their pains.

"You know, you're not so bad," Olivia told Julian. "You have a heart."

"So kind of you to notice."

"The sarcasm though—I do kind of hate it."

"I'm always happy to please."

Olivia laughed, and Alexis was on the brink of tears. She wanted to tear Olivia away from Julian, and be the one dancing with him. She couldn't remember the last time she had danced with him, if they had ever danced at all, but she imagined that he was a wonderful dancer.

"Ned, thank you for the dance," Alexis began, "I had a wonderful evening, but I think that'll be it for the night." She left Ned standing there, disappointed and slightly heartbroken. He walked off, not looking back at Alexis. He should have known that he had been pushing his luck.

The song changed, and Julian closed his eyes in pain. The song had been a sharp contrast to the jazz that had been playing the entire night. Olivia had noticed that something was wrong immediately, "Is there something wrong, Julian?"

"It's just this song… Olivia, I can't dance with you to this song. I'm sorry."

'I Should've Never Let You Go' by Neil and Dara Sedaka was playing, and Julian's heart was racing at the memories of the first night that he and Alexis had spent together in New Hampshire. It was like all those years ago; the radio had known what their story would be. Just as he was about to walk away from Olivia, he felt someone behind him, touching his shoulder with their fingertips ever so lightly.

He turned around, and standing before him in all of her beauty was Alexis. "Julian," she said poignantly as she stepped closer to him, taking his hand and trying to tell him with her eyes that she needed to dance with him. The instant that she heard the song, she had remembered it; it had played on the radio all those years ago. Their lips had crashed together in the back seat of his Camaro. Their clothes came flying off, and the rest of the night was all a blur of heat and passion. He rode her slowly, making sure that she felt safe the entire night. He was careful not to hurt her, and looking back on the night he had treated her like a true goddess. He had drunk up her body with his eyes, so full of lust. Though her fingers had stumbled, and she had been a nervous wreck, she remembered that he had undone her completely as she drifted into a level of comfort that she had never felt before. And she could remember it all so clearly now, all thanks to the memories that had been triggered by hypnosis over a year ago. Months past after that, and she would reclaim tidbits of that night more and more with every passing day until the puzzle had become a whole, long after she and Julian had gotten together.

He put his hand at her waist, and for the first time in so long he had felt like he was in the right place. "Alexis," he whispered her name as she closed the space between them. He could feel her heartbeat through their clothing, and it was pounding just as hard as his.

"Just dance with me, Julian." She buried her head in his chest as they swayed to the music. Soon, they forgot that there were others in the room, and they lost themselves in each other.

"I remember this song, Alexis," he took a moment to breath in the sweet gardenia scent of her; "It was playing that night in New Hampshire. Oh God, you looked so beautiful back then; you have no idea. Your hair was messed up, and your skirt may have been torn, but I had never seen someone as breathtakingly gorgeous as you in my entire life. I never forgot the way you screamed my name, or the way you had made my skin erupt into goosebumps."

There were tears flowing down Alexis' cheeks, and she knew that her mascara-tinted tears were staining Julian's tux shirt, but she couldn't stop crying. She almost fell, her knees buckling from the potpourri of emotions coursing through her body, but Julian caught her and held her close to him. She swallowed slowly, bringing her lips close to his, but he backed his head away from her before she could kiss him to her disappointment.

He continued to speak. His breath smelled of bourbon; there was a time when Alexis had once hated bourbon, but the taste of it had become divine to her because of Julian. On Julian's lips, there was nothing sweeter, nothing more addictive, than the taste of bourbon. "It must sound cheesy, but goddamnit, I should've never let you go, Alexis. All those nights ago in New Hampshire, I shouldn't have let you walk away without making you promise me that I would see you again. I looked for you for so long, but I never found you. Almost a year, Alexis. Months after I stopped looking, sometimes I would turn around if someone even mentioned the name 'Alexandria'. As rare as that name is, I heard it everywhere I went and I heard it in my sleep. Some people would find it strange that I couldn't forget some girl that I had a one night stand with over thirty years ago, oh but I could never forget you—not when you took my breath away the moment I first saw you, spilling your cherry coke all over yourself and frantically trying to clean it off your skirt.

"I came up to talk to you, and you pushed me away a dozen times. But you couldn't hide your blush the first time I asked you for your name. And when you gave it to me the fourth time I asked you for it, I knew that I had to keep pursuing you. And slowly, you let me in. I never forgot a word you spoke to me that night, a single sound you made. I still remember the first drink you made me order for you—vodka, straight up. I was surprised when you drank it like it were nothing but water, and I knew I had someone special in my hands. Oh Alexis, I could never forget you."

The song ended slowly, and Julian and Alexis stopped dancing, but they still held on to each other. Carly announced that there were ten seconds to New Year's and the counting down began. As the people around them are counted down the seconds to New Year's, Alexis and Julian stared into each other's eyes. Alexis realized that Olivia was nothing to him, after he had spoken those words to hear. Each and every one hadn't stopped playing over in her head since he had stopped speaking. The counting down did nothing to drown out her thoughts.

"I love you," they said to each other simultaneously as the countdown was brought to 'one'. Their lips crashed, and as they kissed they finally felt as if a thirst they had had for months had been finally quenched. Blue and silver confetti fell on them, but they didn't feel it. All they felt was their love, pouring out into each other. There were other couples kissing around them, but none could be compared to Julian and Alexis. The sheer passion that permeated from their kiss filled the room, and every single person in the room at that moment knew that two people who were meant to be together had finally reunited after a long, difficult separation.

Alexis and Julian parted, and she held his hands in hers, "Julian, I shouldn't have let you go either. I failed you in so many ways. When I said that I would have given you a chance if you only told me the truth, I had meant it at the time. But when you had finally told me, all I did was run away out of anger and fear. But I ran away with a broken heart. And I'm so tired of feeling broken; the only time I ever feel whole is when I'm with you."

"You don't have to let me go anymore, Alexis. I know that I'm never letting you go ever again. I'm yours, forever."

"And I'm yours, always."

A/N: Anyone want a part 2 (what happens after the party)?


	2. Chapter 2

The Much Asked and Awaited For PART TWO!

Ned was left standing in the off to the side of the crowd, his mouth agape. He was shocked that Alexis had once again found her way back to Julian, falling into his arms so willingly. But, he also realized that oddly he didn't feel pain in his heart. Alexis looked happy, and maybe he should feel happy for her. He wasn't fond of Julian, but the way they stood there, kissing like two lovers who had found each other after being parted for years, made him accept the fact that Alexis would have never been happy with him—not the way she was happy with Julian. It was the sort of irreplaceable happiness that he had wished for himself.

He looked over to the person standing next to him, Olivia. She was smiling; he was reminded of how beautiful her smile looked to him. She leaned over to him, whispering into his ear, "Things have a way of working themselves out, Ned." Ned swiftly grabbed her by the hips and kissed her.

Julian leaned his nose against Alexis' as they both breathed heavily, catching their breaths after their intense kissing. They both looked over for a second, noticing their two companions had found a way to each other. "I think we're doing the right thing," Alexis whispered. Julian could only nod before gripping her by the neck, turning her face toward his and kissing her even more passionately than before.

Alexis' back collided with the floor in front of Julian's doorstep. They hadn't made it inside of the Jerome Pent House before the flames that raged within them overtook them with such force that they couldn't resist each other. Julian had pulled over twice because of it on the way home. On the first occasion, Julian had to claim her lips once more, or he felt like he would explode. But on the second, Alexis had put her hand on his thigh, and when he turned, he saw that her eyes were overflowing with lust. He couldn't help, but pull over and let her have her way with him.

She commanded him to take his pants off, licking her lips at the image of his erection in her mind. It had been far too long, she told herself. Far too long since she had had her back broken the way she liked it, since he had made her quiver beneath his touch. And now, it was time to make him quiver.

He smiled, not moving. He would torture Alexis a bit, while he could, "Do it for me," he husked.

Alexis was on top of him in seconds. She pulled the lever at the side of the car seat and pushed the seat back as far as it could go, leaning forward and capturing his lips as they were thrust backward. She unbuttoned his pants, and grabbed onto them. She slid down him carefully onto the floor of the car, her thighs rubbing against him and her dress riding up deliciously. She landed on the floor with a quiet thud, and lifted her head up to see his erection springing forward.

She wrapped a hand on the upper portion of it. Lifting it, she placed the index finger of her other hand on the bottom of the sensitive nerve, slowly dragging her finger up it. As she placed her mouth around the tip of his penis, she looked up at him. The instant they made eye contact he felt his world fade to black. Alexis began to suck him, and the blackness exploded in to fireworks.

Remembering that specific event, was what made Julian wrap his arms around her from behind, only feet away from the door of his pent house. He flipped her around abruptly, their mouths meeting in a passionate frenzy. He backed her up against the wall, and her hands wrapped themselves around his neck. She moaned into his mouth as he pressed himself to her, his erection pressing into her thigh.

"Are you going to take me here, in the hallway?"

"You're the one who insisted that we go to my place," he began to press kisses down her neck, "instead of getting a room at the Metro Court." His lips reached the sensitive portion of her lower beck and she felt her knees grow weak.

He tugged the bottom of her dress upwards and put his hand on her thigh, sliding it up slowly till her reached her pussy. He could fell her wetness as he cupped it in with his hand, "I already told my men to not let anyone on this floor other than you and me." He slid his fingers into her panties and began to rub her clit.

She bucked against him, closing her eyes and leaning her head to the side. "Julian," she moaned.

"That's my girl." He switched fingers, letting his thumb rub her clit as he rubbed circles with his index finger around her opening. She was begging him to stop this torture, but he couldn't. He loved to hear how sweetly she moaned when he would relentlessly torture her so. He finally inserted his finger into her and thrusted it in and out slowly.

Their tongues mingled, but she ripped her lips away from his. "I need you inside me now." She grasped his suit coat and pulled him down with her as she slid down the wall. They managed to never break eye contact. And that was what had brought them to this point; as she turned and let her back hit the floor. He fell on top of her, completely losing his breath.

She rolled him over, and sat on top of him, ripping his tux shirt open. "Sit up," she commanded and he did as he was told. She put her hand on his shoulder, underneath his clothing, and pushed them off him, letting them bunch up on the floor around him. She pressed a hand against his chest, satisfied to feel that his heart was racing too. She took his arm by the wrist and placed his hand on top of hers, so that he could feel that their hearts beat at the same pace; their hearts beat as one.

"Maybe we should take this to be bedroom," he breathed, taking his hand from her chest and caressing her face with it, "I want to make love to you in my bed tonight."

Alexis exhaled, attempting to contain the passion which boiled within her. "If we make it," Alexis finally said.

Julian smirked, loving the challenge. He took his key out of his pocket before standing and picking Alexis up off of the floor and into his arms. She swung her arms around his neck as he carried her bridal style to his door. "Don't try to make this too hard for me," he teased. He unlocked and opened the door while carrying her down expertly.

"Never," she replied as she brought her lips onto his.

They safely made it through the door and he shut it behind them quickly. The kiss deepened, and the journey to his bedroom became harder with each and every step. "God, Alexis," he muttered into her mouth.

"Couch," she said. She kissed him harder this time, and he stepped backwards until his back hit the wall.

He ripped his mouth away from hers. "Bedroom," he adamantly demanded as he stepped forward, mustering all his willpower to get them to the bedroom instead of taking Alexis right there on the floor.

"The floor," she teased.

"I want to make love to you tonight." They were so close to the bedroom, yet so painfully far away from it.

"We can make love up against the wall, my legs wrapped around you as you ride into me. It'll be painfully slow, but mind blowing," she whispered into his ear. She began to kiss the spot beneath his ear, "And then we'll make love on every surface in here, make love until we collapse."

They were in his room, and though she had tempted him in every way, he found the power to resist her until he reached his bed. He set her down on it gently, "I love you," he told her, and knew that it was one of the many times he would tell her those three words throughout the night.

His lips met hers as he let her head softly drop onto the bed, and as he rose so that he could take the rest of his clothing off, Alexis gripped onto him, refusing to let their lips part. Then, suddenly, she pulled backing, inhaling deeply. Her hands clung onto his arm, as she begged him with her eyes for him to make love to her immediately. For a moment she feared that if she let go of him that he would leave her, and Julian felt the same apprehension that she felt.

"Don't worry, darling, the only thing that I'm going to do tonight is make love to you." Julian smiled and kissed her forehead, "over and over and over again." Only then did she let go of him. He removed the rest of his clothing, and Alexis leaned back onto the bed, watching him as he stepped forward in only his manties. "I believe you're far too overdressed for the occasion, Alexis," he growled as he lunged forward rapidly onto the bed, turning her onto her abdomen and unzipping the back of her dress. His pressed kisses down her back in the space between the opened zipper, and Alexis squirmed as he reached her sensitive lower back. He breathed hot breath against it, whispering sultrily, "All of you is beyond beautiful."

She rolled onto her back and slipped her dress off, kicking it onto the ground with her feet. "Mmm…you're not so bad yourself," she uttered as she slid a finger down his well-chiseled abdomen.

He groaned and moved hastily to take her bra off, and when her beautiful breasts were freed from their binding, all he could do was stare in awe at them as he cupped them in his hands. Her breasts were the most beautiful shade of cream, and her rose-colored nipples were perfect for his mouth to capture. His slid his thumb over one, making goosebumps rise around the area, before his mouth claimed it. Alexis loved it whenever he would to this; he knew the exact way she loved her breasts to be treated. Every now and again he would lightly nibble on a nipple making her arch her back in pleasure.

She was brought at the peak of arousal when his hand began to massage her other breast. Meanwhile, her hands traced the tendons of the back of his neck, wandering down to his shoulders and finally his back. She let her fingertips gently drive him wild; it was these soft touches and simple caresses that he enjoyed so much, no matter how much of a toughened mobster he was. Sometimes he preferred this type of gentle love, instead of rough, all-consuming passion.

He pressed kisses along the middle of her chest, and then stopped, "Gods, Alexis, I don't know how I lived without you as mine for so long."

"You won't have to, anymore," she promised. Then he took her other breast and offered the same treatment as he had given the other one. She reveled in the moment, never wanting it to end. But then a wave of lust so strong hit her that she had stopped him, and turning his head upwards she uttered his name, "Julian,"

"Mmm?" was all he could say, his mind consumed by her.

"Now."

He complied, all too willing to please the woman he loved so. He entered her slowly, kissing her as he did, and when he was fully inside of her only then did his lips part from hers. "How do you want it?" he asked.

"Just show me how much you love me." Her eyes softened, her pupils dilated from lust and tears welling up in her eyes.

"Oh, I love you, so so very much." He rode into her slowly, and heat consumed them whole. They became lost in their act of love making, repeatedly going to the brink before they stopped themselves from coming. The prelude to an orgasm hit Alexis, and she found it such a shame that they couldn't go on forever.

"I love you," she uttered before moaning loudly. A string over orgasms took over her body, rattling even her smallest sinews.

And as her last orgasm came, Julian found himself climaxing. As he came he proclaimed "I am never let go of you ever again."

Alexis rested on him for a moment, her head finding its home on his chest. Her fingers curled on his chest, tears falling down her cheeks and running down his chest. He kissed her the top of her head, his heartbreaking. Did she regret their midnight escapade now? And, oh, if she did—he wouldn't concede to let her go. He would fight till his last breath left him, and only over his dead body would she be allowed to leave him. He wrapped his arm around her, gripping her shoulder, as if telling her that he didn't want her to go.

"Never let me go," Alexis choked out. "Never, never, never let me go. No matter how much I say I want to leave. Even if you have to keep me under lock and key, never let me go."

"Do you want to go?" he asked her, tears now flowing down his eyes.

"Never." She climbed on top of him, straddling him. "I want to stay, forever." That night, they lost count of how many times they had made love. They eventually passed out from exhaustion, and they slept well into the day with him still inside of her.

The consequences of their actions followed them when they awoke in the morning. The fact that they had coupled yet again could not be undone, and now that they were both left with the feeling that they never wanted to be separated again—they both knew that they had to work through an onslaught of difficulties. They wanted to ignore all the tension between them, save it for another day—but they couldn't. For a moment, they fell into a sweet surrender, and let themselves make love once more before they would focus on all the unanswered questions that they still had.

"Julian," Alexis sighed, knowing that this conversation would let a dam loose, her heartbreak spewing forward. "We—we need to talk," she stuttered.

"Can't I make breakfast first?"

And she thought at that moment that she needed him more than she needed food; she craved him, not a muffin in the morning. Oh and how she thirsted for him. She yearned for him when she grew tired, not a cup of coffee. And the air she breathed, the oxygen which sustained her life, paled in comparison to his honeyed breath. She frowned, knowing that this conversation had to take precedence over all else—including their bliss.

"What good would it do, Alexis?" He ultimately knew that before they could go on with the rest of their lives that they had to finish their unsettled business. "What good would it do for me to tell you that I want out? I want out more than I've ever wanted that before. I know I've tried once and failed miserably, but I'm willing to try and escape the horror I live every day because I'm in the mob so that I could have even just two seconds of happiness with you. I can tell you all these things, and speak the words we both know that you want to hear, but would you believe me in the end?"

She smiled a weak smile, fighting with herself. "I want to be able to trust you." She stopped herself, unsure of what else to say.

He pleaded to her with his eyes for her to continue.

"I can't promise you that I always will trust you. But if you ever are telling me the truth and I don't believe you—I want you to make me believe you. And I know, I eventually will believe the truths you say and maybe one day my trust in you will be fully restored. Oh, God, I hope it will. Because, I want to wake up every morning with you by my side till the day I die. I may push you away, and walk out on you when I'm thinking irrationally or when we fight sometime in the future. But, I already look forward to all those times that you will chase after me and the times I will come back to you." She cupped her face in his hand, looking into his handsome hazel eyes, "But, is it true when you say that you want out of the mob?"

"I want out Alexis, I want to be out as much as I want to be with you."

She couldn't deny this, because she very well knew how much he wished to be with her. "I'm willing to take our relationship step by step, then. But you have to be willing to answer the question I'll have to ask about your involvement in the mob till you're out."

"It's done, Alexis. It's all done. Whatever you need, whatever you want."

"Good, because all I want right now is to be with you." And then she looked at him, smiling, "Now, let's get dressed. I want to start this New Year off right."

He arched his eyebrow in curiosity. "I'm assuming the right way isn't me fucking you senseless in the shower this morning?"

She giggled, "If you haven't noticed, it's well passed noon. And I suppose we could have a little fun. But afterwards, I want to have dinner at Kelly's with Sam and Danny… I'm not sure if Molly will want to come, though." Alexis added the last part sadly.

"That's just another thing we'll have to work on. Maybe Molly will never love me, or even like me, but maybe one day she'll tolerate me."

"How do you plan on doing that?"

"By making pigs fly," he said as he whisked her off into the bathroom.

Alexis rolled her eyes at his cheesy humor.

"And, by making sure that her mother feels loved every day."

She smiled as their lips met. They stumbled into his shower that day, and as he rode into her, holding onto her hips deliciously—she knew, he would never let her go. And part of her wondered if she would ever want to leave, because at the moment, she could see a future so beautiful with him. The prospect of ever wanting to leave him ever again had seemed so infinitesimal.

She stepped out of the shower first, and left him to towel off. "Don't leave," he begged.

She walked out of the bathroom and into his bedroom, exclaiming with the utmost certainty, "Never!"

He smiled as he watched her land on the bed and for the first time in the longest time had seen a bright future with her. Maybe it would come with challenges, but they would face them head on. The most important part of it, he knew, was never, for even a second, letting her go.

A/N: And that is part two of my NYE fanfic. I hope you all enjoyed reading it. Thank you for your lovely reviews and encouragement.


End file.
